


The Starry Night

by LividCanvas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art, M/M, Poetic, artistic, van gogh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividCanvas/pseuds/LividCanvas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is fascinated by art. He thinks about it everyday, and admires its wonderfulness like nobody else. But when him and his family move to America, he faces doubts and expectations about what this foreign country is like and what it holds for him.</p><p>Harry Styles is the popular guy who has no worries and a heart as big as the sun. He sees himself drown in to the world of art and thought of it as something marvelous, just like life, with a lot more to discover and much more to it. </p><p>When Louis and Harry met, their love for art creates a strong, yet unfamiliar, connection between them, both willing to teach each other their wonders and ways of seeing life and beauty. They see themselves captured in their diverse perspectives; the grand, the small the bizarre, the beautiful, the ugly--- just like life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

" _I often think that the night is more alive and more richly colored than the day."_

—Vicent van Gogh.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis Tomlinson just moved from England to America, but change, for him, is not so easy. He is forced to leave everyone he knows behind. 
> 
> "Time had passed since the moment in which I accepted the fact that my life was about to have a huge modification, I needed to open my eyes and face the truth. When I realized everything was true, I was already heading to the airport with my beloved family and my one and only best friend."

Everything I knew is that I was feeling absolutely overwhelmed about everything that was happening in that moment. I was about to leave everything behind, including family, friends, school... Sometimes I wondered if I was prepared to go to America. My mother thought that it a was new experience for my whole family, as well as a new start. She did not think twice before accepting the job the company had offered her. Besides, she thinks that this experience will help me become a more open and outgoing person. Throughout the whole week, I had the opportunity to say bye to everyone I used to share my life with. They were not a lot of people though, I have never been as sociable and amusing as my sisters, who have tons of friends all around Doncaster and are considered what you should call "popular". No, I have never been that way and I didn't feel the need to. I was not ready to change. In fact, it was my greatest fear.

Time had passed since the moment in which I accepted the fact that my life was about to have a huge modification, I needed to open my eyes and face the truth. When I realized everything was true, I was already heading to the airport with my beloved family and my one and only best friend.

The atmosphere was sad, but everyone did their best to keep smiling.

"Louis, I have a great pun." Liam said, next to me in the backseat with an open and wide smile. I acted like I didn't like his stupid sense of humor, but actually they were kind of entertaining. No matter how awful and disturbing they were. In fact, what mattered about them was the happiness it produced. I was pretty sure he knew.

"No, please stop, I'm having a headache with all those stupid puns coming out from that mouth of yours. Why don't we enjoy the wonderful symphony of Beethoven?" I said, with a smirk. I patted his knee with my hand. I always used to rest my hand on the lap of my fellow companion as I am able to feel the fabric, the fiber of his pants, feeling his warmth was pleasant to me. It helped me know that he was alive, and that he was an actual friend of mine. I liked it. Liam was nice.

"I will tell it, get ready."

"No!" I screamed mockingly, and somehow playfully pushed his cheek with my hand as he laughed, and pushed me in the same way.

"So an Alpaca comes and starts talking to another Alpaca and asks him: Wanna go on a picnic?"

"No, no Liam, don't-"

"And the other alpaca replies: Sure, Alpaca lunch!"

I could not help laughing, but neither dared to say it was a bad joke. He could not stop his laughter and I did not try to do it either, and for a moment everything seemed perfect, no matter in which circumstances we —I mean I— was in.

"Alright mate, now it's my turn." I said, as I heard mum turning the volume of the car up.

He nodded happily and I proceeded to tell my joke.

"Why did Anakin Skywalker cross the road?"

"Because-" he muttered, I interrupted.

"Because he wanted to get to the dark side!" I shouted and bursted into laughter that almost made me cry. Liam laughed as well, and I could hear my sisters Phoebe and Lottie laughing in the light-gray leathered seats in front of us.

I remember Youth by Troye Sivan was playing on the radio. It was, in fact, one of my favorite songs. It contained beautifully written and meaningful lyrics as well as a pleasant melody. It was such a great song. Actually, I recognized Liam was enjoying it quite a lot as well, so I asked my mum if she could turn the volume up a little bit, so she did . She turned the volume all the way up. In the blink of an eye, Liam, my sisters, my mother and I were singing loudly the wonderful dream-pop song of the talented young singer. It was an indescribable moment, for all the joy invaded our souls. We raised our hands up in the air, moving it in the constant beat of the melody, as seconds passed and the moonlight was reflected on our eyes.

_"What if,_

_What if we run away,_

_What if,_

_What if we left today..."_

I realized that was pretty much everything that was happening, so I turned my head and looked through the window, mentally saying goodbye to my beloved Doncaster, to England. The houses, the streets, even the smell of the places were about to change. Too bad I never thought about it and never took the time to enjoy everything I felt with my senses. I was pretty sure I was even going to miss the weather, which is, in fact, something impressive to say. England's weather can be like a hormonal teenager sometimes, I suppose. Oh, damn, I was going to miss everything and everyone in this place. I remember it was raining, and it was really dark, for it was almost midnight since the flight was like at 4 in the morning but mum wanted to make sure everything was ready so she left a couple of hours to prepare. I could not see very much through the window, but I enjoyed what I could see. Also, everything I heard was the sound of the rain, after my mom turned the radio off because she was afraid my best friend and I continued shouting uncontrollably. I assure that the rain wasn't helpful. It actually had an enormous influence in my emotions. Reality was hitting me on the face, again. I could not help it, a salty tear ran down my face and I almost immediately covered it with my gray sweater. I have never liked showing my feelings, even though they were raging like a storm inside me. However, Liam noticed, somehow.

"Louis, I am going to miss you, man. Can't believe you're leaving me alone, huh?" He said in a really quiet voice, as if he knew he had to say something in order to help me calming down.

"Shut up. You still have Sophia." I frowned, and he knew I was talking seriously. I tended to laugh and smile very much. When I was with someone and I wasn't smiling everyone knew there must be an issue.

"She's not my best friend, she's my girlfriend."

"What's the difference?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms.

He smiled. "There is a difference," he said, without even looking at me. "But trust me, Louis. Nothing is going to change. We will be best pals till we have been with each other so much we even want to get rid of ourselves. Besides, you're really good at making friends."

I interrupted him with a scoff and then I rolled my eyes.

"No, seriously. You will be just fine, Louis. I promise. Don't be so dramatic."

"Okay, whatever. I hope so. Thanks though." I kept a straight face for the rest of our melancholic trip to the airport. No one dared to say anything else, maybe they were too busy thinking about the future and what the unknown destiny had prepared for us, just like I did. Perhaps they just were scared to say anything because they were about to cry, and there was an overwhelming silence. Again. Rain was the only melody we were listening to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye was not so easy when you had to leave your heart behind as well.

When we arrived to our destination, we forgot our everlasting sadness, leaving the car in the parking lot and taking the bags with us. When we entered, everything mum did was making sure that everything was ready; bags, my sisters' purses, money... Everything our family needed in order to arrive to the unknown for me, yet famous land of America.

My mom proceeded to check passports and the thousands of suitcases that we had. I had to help her lift them because Lottie and Fizzy were not fully generous when they packed the hole room in a simple and medium bag. The truth is I wouldn't be surprised if my mom had to pay extra money because of the weight limit.

I turned my head to look at Liam and saw him staring back at me, his eyes were kind of watery, one of the saddest expressions I have ever seen. It reminds me of _The Scream_. When I was little, I kept staring at that artwork, imagining why that individual was so worried. I, at that point, noticed that he managed to held back the tears. Liam had always been a really sensitive person, but I didn't blame him. I'd known him since we were in middle school, fourth grade actually. Our families knew each other as if they were literally bounded and I was really grateful for that, his family received me with open arms since the beginning, but especially when my parents divorced, I was completely destroyed and they were the ones that kept me sane, so I basically owe Liam and his family my entire appreciation. His family was like mine, and we were like brothers.

However, words did not come out of my mouth when I did an effort to speak, so I came closer to my friend and wrapped my arms around him carefully in order to try to comfort him when, in fact, I was also trying to comfort myself. I was starting to think this whole American idea wasn't that amazing.

"Louis, I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I'm pretty sure this won't sound really good but," he stopped to breathe, and sniffed a couple of times since he was already crying on my shoulder. "You're like a star. You shine with the darkness. Everything you do, every little thing, is wonderful. You may be shy, or obsessed over poetry, or even a fan of goth songs, I don't know, but everything you do just stands out as one of the best things. Always. Just remember that. You're very peculiar, you attract people and they never get to know why. Perhaps you're just so interesting, but I want you to remember that in the future, mate. You..." He sniffed, and hugged me tighter. My arms instantly did the same thing. "You'll be missed."

I really did not want to cry. I really did my best to look brave. My mind knew perfectly that my face was showing my emotions at the time, I was utterly wrecked, but at least I was not sobbing in the arms of my best friend. I had to keep being strong, I thought. I could cry silently later, maybe in the plane, but nobody had to be aware of it. I'd rather suffer alone than having someone else suffering with me.

"That was so fucking gay," I whispered in his ear, and he chuckled. "but I'll think about it. Maybe you're right." I patted his back and pulled him away softly, just to look at his expression of sadness and melancholy presented on his big brown eyes. Eyes are like open doors to the center of the soul. That was painful, actually. I never thought someone would take the time to miss me, and internally, I was grateful.

"You know that social media exists, right? There's something called FaceTime that we can use to fulfill each other's need to share information and daily experiences." I chuckled, and ran a hand through my soft hair while he nodded.

"Okay but..." He said, almost whispering.

"Huh?"

"Can I FaceTime you with Sophia?"

"Liam, why on earth do you ask that? I won't respond, what do you want me to say? 'No, because I'm 'gay' and I'll get jealous?' " I stopped just so I could scoff, "No! Do whatever you want to do, it's up to you." I replied aggressively, and regretted the second after I said it. Liam had a horrified look on his face. He had always had a big heart, and he was never used to those kinds of answers.

"Sorry. This situation's got me crazy. But yeah, it's up to you." I responded, this time along with a kind smile and a better tone, and he smiled peacefully.

"Lou, darling, it's time to leave." Mom said, with her brown purse moving when she blew a kiss to my friend with her hand, while being accompanied by my sisters who were waving bye to Liam behind her. She continued walking, and so did my sisters.

"Bye bro." He said, and hugged me again. That moment was ethereal, two souls joining each other so they could separate from one another afterwards. I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to do anything. I just hugged him and enjoyed what I was doing, because I knew I probably was not going to regret it in the future.

Then, I tried to pull back, since my sisters were already calling me to go there so we could take our flight rapidly, but my sensitive pal did not want to let go of me, so I tried harder. "Liam, if you love me, let me go." I told him, and he did so. After that, we smiled at each other and that's the last thing I remember doing with him physically next to me.

• • •

The plane was really big, and there was a lot of people as well. People I liked to watch and analyze, I guess it was kind of my hobby. The gray seats looked safe and comfortable enough for a long ride. I assume I was in first class because everything looked better than on the back of the plain, but I never really checked. It was not relevant at all. I was not really sure how many hours the flight was going to take, but I knew that I was about to fall asleep. However, I refused to do so, since I preferred to listen to the instructions before doing that. Lottie, my sister, was next to me and I was next to the window. I've always liked to look at the sky, and I assume my family knew it. When the pilot stopped saying the instructions, my sister rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. Everything I did was look at the window and observe the shapes the clouds made in the midnight sky once the plane was flying, with me crying silently, until I unconsciously fell asleep too with the light of the shining stars on my face.


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America is the new England

I missed my stepdad at the moment, sort of. He was, actually, very supportive when it came to 'pursuing my dreams'—that's how he called it. In fact, I really liked that, for there aren't a lot of people who take the time to think about something good for me. My mum stopped doing that years ago. I just asked. She just responded. That's how things worked. However, she loved me and I loved her back, and she wanted me to be happy. I didn't need anything else. In fact, my stepdad was the reason why we were going to the United States; he got a job offer in a state called North Carolina, if I'm not wrong, and he took it a couple of months before my mom, my sisters and I arrived there. When I first heard the life-changing news, I was terribly sad. I could not stop sobbing dramatically everyday, until mum came to me and embraced me, while she caressed my face with her long, soft fingers, running them through my face: my nose, she touched my lips carefully, and tears ran down my face. It was a really tough time. However, my mum's lover was not going to refuse the wonderful opportunity. Then, my family took the time to convince me, which means that they tried to make me think that going there was a great opportunity to learn new things, in a social, cultural and educational method. I accepted it, yet I was not fully convinced of wanting to go there. 

• • •

When we arrived there, tears were everywhere. My sisters and mum were hugging my stepdad, crying in his arms, except for me, who was 'the man'. He had been in North Carolina alone for almost 6 months, which for my family was a lot of time. He was waiting to find a good place to settle down, look for a car, and basically build a new life.

Everything there was so different from what I expected it to be. There were trees everywhere, and you couldn't get anywhere if you didn't have a car or a certain way of transportation. The roads were extremely wide, wider than Doncaster's, perhaps. The buildings were amazingly colorful in some places, and the houses were big. It was like a place that came from poetry; exquisite, lonely, and beautiful. It really made me want to paint it, since I'm very obsessed with art, painters and paintings.

When I arrived home, it was even better than my expectations. It is not because I am a simple-minded person, yet the house itself was impressive and was even better than our previous home. Actually, I admit the house had to be really big in order to support the amount of people we had in our family. This one was enormous, not compared to the other houses, but our English house, and lots of trees around it. In fact, I liked them. They kept the house relatively cool since summer was almost over, yet the environment was very warm. The house was beige, with metal windows and a beautiful wooden door. When I entered, it practically seemed to be even bigger on the inside. We already had furniture since my stepdad was already here in order to make things easier for us. Frankly, I thought he did a pretty good job in choosing all the furniture, specially the couch, which was light pink and matched with some paintings in the wall. We also had the backyard, that was full of flowers, but had nothing else. It was like a tiny meadow, and I loved it. I thought that it would be a perfect spot to relax and perhaps paint something, or read some poetry.

When I arrived to my room, everything was pretty much in black and white. I had a white king-sized bed in the middle of the spacious room, a painting of a street in black and white right above it, some puffs, a desk, and a computer. Nothing extravagant, though. Simple for a simple-minded person.

However, there was one last concern in my mind: school. It was late July, and I had to start studying on August. New school, new people, new everything... I pretty much did not have time to prepare myself for that. I was about to be a junior, yet I still felt like a sophomore. And... American people?! Gosh. What was I gonna do? At least I know the language, that's a pro. No matter what, I had to survive at school. That was my goal and I needed to fulfill it.

I had rules to be happy at school:   
1\. Smile.  
2\. Don't think about it, just do it.  
3\. Optimism is the key.

Those things always helped me to get over my school routing properly, every single day. Besides, why wouldn't it work there? America is not so different than England, I thought. I knew that it was not like in the movies, where the typical stereotypes are everywhere and apply to everyone, or they make fun of the smart people and love the jocks. I knew that it was not like that. I was a teenager, I was about to be with more teenagers... Why was I afraid? There was no need to!

These were the thoughts that always invaded my mind. I later realized that it wasn't fear, but curiosity. My mind was spinning and it was full of questions and doubts that couldn't be answered by anyone but me in the future. Also, I did not care about having friends or not, unlike other people. I... 'went with the vibe.' If people wanted to talk to me, that was perfectly fine. I actually was extremely good at listening, and I considered that something I could learn how to use in order to benefit myself.

• • •

"Darling, babe, get in the car." Mum said softly, suggesting me to do so, so we could go take a look to my future high school, days after. I did it, and I started caressing my hands, since I was a bit anxious even though I was just going to take a look.

"Honey, your stepdad said its really big, he assured you would like it." Mum said sweetly; the car already in the street.

"How would he know?" I questioned, looking through the window.

There was a moment of silence, she was thinking her response.

"There's nothing to be worried about."

"I'm not worried. Who said I'm worried?" I was still rubbing my thumbs against each other.

"I am just saying, just in case. We will just go and take a look. You must like it, actually. There's no other option!"

I knew she was right. If I did not like it, it was my problem. I wouldn't be able to switch schools or something like that, because I perfectly knew that wasn't going to be the problem. The issue was perhaps going to be homesickness; comparing everything to Doncaster. For example, Liam wasn't going to be with me anymore (but who said I couldn't find someone like him?). I wasn't used to different things, mum knew, and so I tended to get frustrated whenever there was a slight change in something because I missed the previous thing. Actually, just like I mentioned before, I wasn't afraid, but I had mixed emotions: curiosity and a slight bit of anxiety. I desired to see how school worked.

When I arrived there, it was huge and amazingly wonderful. The walls were made of brick and it had an amazing infrastructure that left me with my mouth open. It looked very modern, it was nothing like Doncaster. There was grass everywhere, it looked very green. The front doors were very big, and were made out of glass. Behind it, there was a football field, a tennis field, and a softball field. _Americans are extremely athletic_ , I thought. I was, perhaps, going to like it. Really. Again, that made me anxious. I wanted to shout, while being full of curiosity, joy, anxiety... In fact, I didn't even know what I was feeling. I was... Unknowable.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school! This is a big day for Louis, who meets a lot of people and lives different experiences.

I regret not having time during the summer to get to know how the place where I was living was entirely. I blame my stepfather for buying the flights in late July, yet I am grateful for letting me spend more time with my amazing friend, Liam.

It was time to start school, finally. I didn't know what to wear, and it was a struggle. In fact, I chose a white shirt with blue stripes, some red jeans, suspenders and shoes that matched with the shirt. I don't know if it was a good idea, but I felt comfortable. A bit of cologne was also necessary, as my stepdad always said, so I borrowed some of his. Also, I combed my brown hair with extreme precision and, by then, I was hungry.

"Looking good, huh?" Mum said when I was going downstairs in order to eat my daily breakfast. I replied with a smile.

"Thanks mum!"

"Oh, look how much you've grown! You're already a junior!"

"Yeah..."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Awful. I'm old"

She laughed. "I know, sweetie. Me too."

Later, she took me to school. I didn't want to include more details from the morning, there was an urge in me to get to the point. I needed to go to school. Most teenagers would die so they could not go to school, but I honestly was so curious about it. Everyone is curious when they're new at school.

When I arrived there, I noticed that I was noticeably shorter than lots of guys there. I continued walking so I could get to my first period, but at the time I was looking at everything around me. There were lots of doors, lots of people, and of course big, wide hallways.

My first period was English, where I had an annoying teacher called Mrs. Walker. She was an old lady that made jokes that no one laughed about, yet I felt sorry for her so I smiled at her all the time. I was sitting down next to a blonde guy that laughed constantly, about tons of things. He seemed to be... Hyper. Sort of. I just looked at him, but the thought of talking to him never rushed through my mind, until he turned around and looked at me with his captivating blue eyes.

"Hi! I've never seen you before, are you new?" He said, I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Uh... Yeah. My name's Louis Tomlinson."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Niall, Niall Horan. I can tell you're not from here, judging by your accent. Are you British?"

"Yeah, I am. What about you?" I asked.

"I am Irish, but I've been living here for a while."

Time passed quickly as I talked to Niall, and my first period passed in a blink.

Second period wasn't actually any better, it was math. I was actually quite good at it, but it was not because I wanted to. I didn't even put a lot of effort into it. I realized, eventually, that Niall was in that one too, yet he was far away from me. I met a couple of people in that class as well.

When lunch came, I was pretty much not ready for it. I knew, for certain, that I was going to be alone by the time that came, so I picked up my sketchbook and went outside and sat down under a tree that was barely able to give me a bit of shade, so I could pass my dark-at the time- feelings from my heart to my fingers and then to the white page. Every time I drew, my thoughts and feelings were passed to the paper. The paper contained my soul, the paper contained me.

"Paper is often more patient than people." —Anne Frank.

Suddenly, a raspy, yet enjoyable masculine boy was calling my name, so I looked up to encounter my vision with a blonde guy that I seemed to recognize. He was wearing a white shirt with some beige shorts and white converse. — Niall!

"What are you doing here?" He said, still looking down at me, since I was sitting down on the ground.

"Drawing." That's what I said. No more words. Nothing else. I looked at his blue eyes, waiting for his reply, while drawing him mentally. I would mostly use white and blue for his eyes; they look like a river after a storm, almost like raging colorful water that obliged your eyes to keep looking at them.

"Don't you want me to show you the school? It's better than being sitting down drawing all lunch." The guy suggested as I nodded as a reply. He helped me getting up, and then we were heading towards the building once again. He kept talking about himself when we were heading there; our feet and legs moving rapidly, just like air. It's not that I wasn't paying attention, I just did not want to reply. I was listening, and I, too,was too busy drawing him mentally. Thin eyelashes, white skin with soft, pink cheeks... Sometimes I felt I moved like air, or like the colour on my pad. I started out as white, then I applied some shades of blue and green, later, some yellow. That's it. We were in the building.

"We're supposed to be eating now, so I'm going to guide you to the cafeteria and show you everything in our way there." The guy told me, placing his warm hand on my shoulder, and looked at me for a reply. I simply nodded.

We were walking through the same big, wide hall with black and white patterns of squares on the floor and unused lockers on the sides. He made me turn right, where we entered to another hall, that wasn't as wide as the main one. There were white doors with the name of the teachers on them, and there wasn't anyone at sight.

"This is the social studies classroom. I'm pretty sure you need to go there eventually, so I'm guiding your way," Niall chuckled, "like your star. Or guiding star. Whatever."

At the time, I was wondering what was wrong with him. All at once, I saw his extended grin and visualized something on his face that was desiring to get out; it seemed to me that it was joy and happiness. Perhaps it even was an entire sun, full of burning excitement.

The blonde boy pointed to the next door. It was probably the only one that was decorated with colourful handprints all over it, which gave me a good vibe. I immediately knew which classroom that was, without Niall telling me.

"That one was art class. I've been there a couple of times. It's fun."

Formerly, the delicious and sweet smell of food invaded my nostrils, then to my legs and toes, my hands... Me, and I realized I was extremely hungry.

"Thanks for the explanation, mate, but I think I should really be going to eat right now."

"Yeah, alright, mate." He said, in a girly voice. "We're heading there, be patient!"

He definitely liked to speak a lot, but overall, he was nice enough. I secretly thanked him eternally for spending his time with me, the new guy.

Some sayings suggest that new guys are always the most unlucky and unhappy.   
(What happened to me, then?)

Soon after, I made sure I was already with the school's crappy lunch in my hands, ready to choose a place to sit in. Niall was next to me, with a noticeable an exaggerated amount of chicken nuggets on his plate. Was he really able to eat all of it during 20 minutes or so? That was the question. There were lots of empty spaces, so the unrealistic expectation of feeling watched and visually discriminated that you watch in the movies was, indeed, quite false. We chose a round, high table that kept my feet unable to reach the ground. That made me feel uncomfortable and short.

"Alright, Louis. It's time to introduce you to the Squad of Wonder. Do you see them?" Niall questioned and I stared discreetly in that direction, where lots of boys were sitting down mumbling boy stuff that I always have been unable to understand.

"Yes."

"The one on the left, the ginger one with the green shirt, is Ed Sheeran. He's been here for a long time, and he's actually really nice. No wonder why everyone loves him."

I kept staring at them with no reply.

"The one sitting next to him is Zach Braff, who is as nice as Ed, but doesn't receive as much recognition."

I kept nodding. That was apparently everything I did. All those guys were perfect, like a Michelangelo sculpture. Impressing. The hungry boy said more names, and names, and names while eating, if I'm not wrong, almost 3 nuggets at a time. The smell of chicken was everywhere. I was praying that it wouldn't stay in my clothes. I loved these red pants and my wonderful shirt.

"...And finally," Niall continued, "Harry Styles. The one with the long, brown, curly hair."

"The one with the flowered shirt?"

"I never thought I would say this about a dude, but yes. He's... Quite artistic. He admires fashion way too much."

Now that was art. He left me absolutely wordless. When I was able to untie my tongue, the bell rang.

• • •

It was now time to go to our elective classes, so I, following Niall's instructions mentally, tried to get to the colourful classroom. (He was actually right, he was sort of my star, or whatever he said he was.) I carried my sketchbook in my hands, and my backpack on my shoulders, while moving quickly like air. Again.

I had always been a person who likes to do things beforehand. I was pretty excited about that class, and besides I knew, for sure, what we were about to do there. Therefore, I started a replica of van Gogh's Starry Night. A classic. That painting had always been my favorite, and I recognized Vincent van Gogh as one of my already-dead idols. (Yes. I had that list.)

Once I entered to the classroom, the teacher said hi to me. She was blonde, thin, short and looked very kind, and her clothes were dirty with paint. Just like the door. I took some acrylics, opened the sketchbook, sat down, and started working.

The students kept arriving. More and more students. All of them, just like me, with their own sketchbook in hand and a face that was shouting their excitement. Moments after that, the teacher introduced herself, Ms. Sween, and told us to work on a free-style drawing or painting. Just like I mentioned before, I was ready for that.

I don't know how, but I had the ability of telling whether the person was a good artist or not. I could tell it by their faces, by their expressions, by the way they breathe once they place a step into the classroom. I can smell the passion in them. I turned my head back to the drawing, taking the blue paint and drowning in the painting. Brushstroke after brushstroke. I was absolutely merged into the piece of art I was working on; every part of it was also a part of my heart until—

Someone bumped into me, splashing a bit of white paint on my naked arms. It could have ruined my masterpiece! I frowned, as I turned my head to watch the careless individual, but:

"Oops!" A male voice said. It was soft, yet very deep, masculine and very slow. I proceeded to look up and realized who it was...

"Hi!" I said, staring at him with big, wide eyes. I could not take my eyes off him, he was almost magnetic. His long, brown curls were resting on his shoulders like pure water of a perfect waterfall. Oh, damn, I was probably looking like a stupid no one that was looking at him weirdly. I secretly prayed to God that he would not think that about me. Please no.

"Hey, my name is Harry, what about yours?" The guy said, placing the paint next to my painting, taking the chair next to me and sitting down. I could see why everyone liked him. He was not like other popular kids, taking advantage of their popularity so they could be rude and mean to everyone. I, still glancing at him, tried to draw him mentally, while he, sitting down, was still looking at me as well. I did not even care about the paint on my arms; I had a lot of time to clean it after the class was over. Bloody hell, I could not breathe. I was sinking in the green jungle of his eyes. Oh, right, he asked me something...

"Uh... what?" I asked, as lost as I could ever be. Amazingly, the edges of his mouth curved, forming the perfect smile, and he chuckled. I was totally not expecting that.

"What is your name?" He slowly said, once again, with the same disposition of the first time. He could not even be a Michelangelo sculpture. Definitely not. He was so much better. I outlined his thin, pink lips mentally, thinking about the simple question.

"Louis Tomlinson." I replied, finally. He took his sketchbook, opened it and took a brush that was in the center of the wide, dirty table. I remembered that I also was brushing and went back to work. He contemplated mine for a second, and I quietly looked at him.

"Van Gogh?" Harry asked. I nodded.

"The Starry Night?" He questioned, again.

"Yes." I replied.

"That has always been my favorite. Vincent was crazy, though."

He was right, he somehow cut his earlobe off. He was grumpy, and didn't sell much paintings until he died.

"He wasn't very successful." I told him everything I knew about him and his art. Then I shrugged. And he laughed and told me more about him.

That was truly amazing. A popular guy that admires art and knows about it? There's 1 in a million! God bless America.


	6. Chapter 6

"Uh... You again?" I asked, a combination between a horrified and amazed expression was laying on my face. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster every time. I was about to place one of my hands on my chest, just in case my heart took flight. His eyelashes were carefully placed on his eyelids, which were open, revealing his emerald-green eyes that were looking at me patiently.

What impressed me was that he replied with a chuckle. A chuckle. Not even a "fuck off", not even a "dude, what is your problem?". Just a happy chuckle. _What?_ Lord. This boy makes less sense than teenage girls. I'm pretty sure that deep inside him, he's a jerk. Or maybe not. Perhaps something like that, but he can't just be this... Good and pure.

Overall, he probably noticed my facial expression, so he leaned back, watched me with hawk-eyes and said, "I know that you're new and everything, and you don't know me, but believe me. We're going to have a great time together."

What the heck was he playing?

I frowned, noticing that he was leaning towards me with the most serious face I've ever seen in my life. I haven't even seen it on Rembrandt's paintings, which are noticeably serious. He was making me nervous, my hands had to come together so my thumbs could comfort each other due to the anxiety I was feeling. I noticed his lips moved, and his expressive eyes were looking at mine. It was the blue sky meeting with the green grass and the horizon not being able to separate the two.

"A _great_ time together." He said. My heart almost stopped beating. Why? No idea. I supposed this boy was like painting with your eyes closed: you don't know how it is going to turn out or how the people will react. I simply didn't know.

" _Yeah sure, Harry."_ I sarcastically said, raising an eyebrow as a questioning sign for him, just to please myself as I discover his reaction to my words. Unpredictably, he chuckled and opened his own, perfectly organized binder, continuing his work without noticing me once again, just like he did when he was painting his masterpiece.

After that, I remembered the mysterious girl who was sitting in front of me. Her dark, wavy hair was resting on her chest meticulously and her big eyes were focused on her paper as she moved her pen from one side of the page to another. I glanced at my own paper as well, which was full of new information that we were supposed to take notes on, as well as a couple of doodles on the edges of the sheet of paper. I continued to move my pencil (which had always been a preference of mine since I was used to drawing with that tool) writing everything I considered useful.

The girl probably noticed how I was staring at her moments before, and so she looked at me. No expression of anything was on her face. She was probably analyzing me, like women do. I was starting to think she probably considered me a freak, until she curved her lips covered by a passionate red lipstick into a smile and friendly said, "Hey!"

"Hi."

"What's your name?" She asked. Wow. She goes to the point.

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson."

She slightly leaned her face to the right, her eyes shining and her mouth showing white pearls that were her teeth. "Aw, that is a very cute name." I just smiled at her, noticing how Harry was laughing silently. "My name is Danielle, Danielle Campbell. You probably didn't notice, but I think I am in art class with you."

"Nice name, Danielle. Art class? You were right, I didn't notice. Next time I will wave at you or something, if I notice you." I said, with a chuckle. I usually intended to say mean things, being really sassy, but this time Danielle reacted with a soft giggle.

"I'll make sure you notice me." She added, her soft and small hands moving across the air so she could move her thin fingers through her dark hair and then, unexpectedly, she winked at me, making the blood from all over my body move to my face. I could feel my blood running through my veins quickly, my heartbeat increasing as well as my temperature. I instantly placed my hands in my pockets to prevent me from... Yeah. I smiled widely, revealing my teeth for the first time in minutes. She giggled again, and started to write again.

On the other hand, Harry was completely concentrated on his work and didn't say a word. Everything was utterly silent for a moment, as if someone had pressed the mute button of the world. I kept writing without even realizing that time was going by, and with a blink, the class was over.

The rest of my classes weren't better than that. The only difference is that I was sharing them with morons who didn't even know how to conjugate the verb to be. I wasn't known as a very patient person, nor quiet sometimes, so I wondered whether I should remain silent or start insulting those asshats. Here, I'll represent how ignorant and illiterate they are with a drawing. If someone ever asked me to illustrate how the inside of their brain is, I'd actually leave it blank. There's nothing.

However, that wasn't going to keep me from being happy and successful.

My mum picked me up outside the school, opening the door with a smile, glancing at me with the curiosity of the mother of a new child. She was wearing her dark sunglasses, until she raised them and placed them like a headband on her hair, looking at me with her blue eyes which, I assume, I inherited from her.

"Oh, sweetheart, how was your first day of school?" She asked me, helping me place my gigantic backpack on the backseat. I put the seatbelt on and raced a hand through my straight hair.

"Oh, well... Good, good. Yeah." I had to stop for a moment since I couldn't tell whether it had been awful or wonderful. "I liked some people and some others were complete morons."

Mum chuckled, and briefly looked at me.

"Did you make any friends?" Mum was always concerned about me making friends. For me, it was not a big deal, yet it was imperative for her. I could survive with a pencil and a paper, illustrating my thoughts on it. I saw colour, happiness, I saw _the world_ in my drawings. What she saw, a lonely boy moving his wrist incredibly fast, creating art for himself and his pleasure.

"Good news," she smiled instantly, " I, indeed, found a couple of friends. They were really nice, in fact. You have nothing to worry about."

I suddenly saw her eyes shining and her precious mouth forming a small grin. She never showed too much of an emotion, yet I could see through her eyes that there was joy everywhere. Eyes are an open door to the depths of the soul.

"I'm very proud of you, Lou. May I ask how are they called? How do they look?"

I told her about Niall and how I met him, as well as the everlasting tour he gave me around the school and how he 'introduced' me to the different groups that I could encounter with. I told her about Ed, and the Wonder Squad or however they were called, without excluding everything I knew about Harry and the particular way we met, and how different he was from the other boys. I also mentioned Danielle and her dark eyes that were able to reach my soul just if she desired to, and how carefully placed everything was on her, as well as how her meticulous and perfect makeup looked and how she smiled at me and made me feel different.

I was pretty sure it took a long time, but it was worth it. She might be able to help me socially, perhaps, so I talked with honesty.

I was perfectly able to smell the happiness and curiosity in her, how she was feeling and portray it in a sea of colours. It was magnificent.

"Louis, darling, that was an adventure. I'm glad you had fun. Sort of."

"Yeah, mum. It was quite interesting; all this American Dream."

"You're absolutely right! That sounded fun. Sounds like you have an admirer, Louis." She said mockingly and I blushed.

"No, mum, I-" Harry was definitely not my admirer, I mean, there was no sign that he could possibly be wasting his time wanting to befriend someone like me, or was she talking about...

"Yes, of course!" She laughed, "Danielle sounds like a sweet and loving girl. You should invite her to come over someday."

"Oh, sure mum." She wasn't talking about the curly guy, thank god, but Danielle, the _sweet girl_. I could feel my heartbeat acquiring its normal speed. "Yeah... Yeah, mother. That would be lovely."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, my routine began as normal as usual. I took a long, warm shower. Minutes later, I got dressed with some sweatpants and adidas sweatshirt and shoes. I ate breakfast, delicious Nutella, and brushed my teeth. At the end, I went outside so I could wait for my mum to take me to school. It wasn't fun. No. Of course it wasn't. If I could quit, I would have done that centuries ago, yet I was not allowed to.

Outside, the environment was extremely warm, but I sort of liked it. It felt really humid and it smelled like rain from the night before, even though it was sunny and clear at that moment. He approached the new car and started waiting for my mum, who was still at home fixing her makeup. Within a moment, I turned my head from side to side observing the beautiful neighborhood that was just like the ones that appear in movies. It basically consisted in big, colourful houses with a giant front yard and backyard as well as an enormous garage. I really loved it there. The bad part was that, obviously, a lot of people from the school lived there, so I was not able to 'act freely', I guess. I wasn't used to it. Actually, a lot of people were car riders, as well as walkers because the school was relatively near, if you went by car. People who walked to school had to... Wake up a little earlier, I assume. By car, it was approximately 8 minutes, yet walking was 15 minutes more or less.

When I checked my watch, we were a tad late! I entered my home, leaving my backpack in my car and shouting my mum's name desperately. "Mother, mother, we are late! Can't you just put makeup on in the car, just like normal people do?! Hurry up!"

"I'm almost there, love. I tried the winged eyeliner, you know, the one that makes you look like a cat, and one wing was bigger than the other one, so I decided to wear my regular makeup." She responded quietly, going downstairs while I was watching her impatiently.

"The struggle..." I said, sarcastically. She took her purse and her keys as fast as she could and closed the door. I rushed to enter to the car and when I blinked, she was already inside it.

"Come on!" She said, turning the car on and making it work. We knew we were extremely late when there weren't students walking to school, or cars taking the same route we were taking. Mum's face was extremely worried, and she was doing her best to go as fast as we were allowed to. I could almost see the sweat on her forehead; she was truly preoccupied.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't know we were this late."

"It's fine, we all have slow days."

"Oh, thank you for understanding, dear. You're such a sweetheart."

I smiled, and looked at the road. Next to it, a tall boy with... _Boots?_ It couldn't possibly be Harry. I looked at my mum so I could evade him.

"Darling, who's that boy over there? He looks like a student, and he's walking!"

"Oh, no one mum. Just... A friend."

She stopped for a moment, just thinking.

"Let's pick him up. He's already late, and he will arrive like 10 minutes later than us. Let's make him a favor. Call him!" She said, the car slowing down and my window was almost down (she could control it.)

"But-"

"Call him, Louis!"

At that moment, I noticed he turned his head and starting looking at our car. I needed to decide whether I should tell him to come with us or not. But... He already saw us, so if I decided not to do it, he would think I'm a bad person, yet otherwise, he would have thought that I was... Somehow interested in him so I wanted to be his friend? I truly wanted to be his friend, but I didn't understand why I didn't want to be near him. It just made me uncomfortable. Finally, I took a decision.

_"A bad day for your ego is a great day for your soul." —Jillian Michaels._

I peeked out the window slowly, trying to look for him. When my eyes found him, he was wearing a pink shirt with polka dots, black skinny jeans and brown boots. His backpack, which was covered in colorful paint, seemed to be very heavy, and his ethereal face was showing his suffering. Then, I realized he was looking at me, and so I knew I was obliged to say something.

"Uh... Hey Harry." I said, my voice trembling. The boy continued looking at me, green orbs and blue orbs meeting like the sky and the grass. His first reaction was to smile, but he continued walking towards the car.

"Hey Louis. What's up?" He said is his usual voice speed (pretty slow, to be honest).

"Uh... I was wondering if you wanted to... Well, you're late, so can I... Take you to school? I don't want you to be late. I mean, _we_ don't want you to be as late as we already are or worse because you're walking-"

He chuckled, and  nodded with his eyes closed, holding my car's door with his thin hand once he approached us. "That's very kind of you, Louis. I really appreciate it!" He said, and he opened the door and sat down next to his artistic backpack. Once he noticed that my mum was driving, he leaned forward and touched her shoulder respectfully, as a greeting. "You must be Mrs. Tomlinson, right? Nice to meet you."

"Oh, darling. Not anymore. You can just call me Jay, if you want. Nice to meet you, honey. What's your name?"

"My name is Harry, Harry Styles."

My mum turned to me, and I opened my arms and I was about to hiss since I knew she was about to say something that was about to make me look like an idiot.

"Isn't he the boy you talked about yesterday?"

Goddamn it.

"Uhh..." I stopped. Looking at Harry through the mirror, I could see him grinning silently. I could see how his face was representing the satisfaction of the _Mona Lisa_ while I was Munch's _The Scream._ Any popular boy would feel like that if they knew someone else was talking about them. Actually not only popular people, but anyone. "Yeah." I turned to him. "I told her about my friends. Nothing special, really."

"Are we friends?" The curly boy answered, with a smirk and a jerky face. What the fuck? Who the fuck does he think he is? Actually, not friends. We were never friends, but work buddies. Of course we weren't friends, he was just next to me in some classes? I'm a moron for thinking we were 'friends.'

Goddamn it x2.

(Un)fortunately, my mum never noticed the uncomfortable tension between myself and so she spoke. "Yes, of course. I thank you for that."

Harry was smiling ever more. He was a total jerk. What was he even laughing about? Oh god. "You're welcome. He's a good boy."

What? Why did he ask about our friendship, then? Was he also confused if we were friends or not? Oh my lord, this was too much drama for me. This was worse than Keeping up With The Kardashians.

"Thank you Harry. You too." I heard myself say as I got off the car since we arrived to school. He got off as well, and taking his backpack, he waved goodbye to mother and I. I looked at mum, who waved back smiling. Then, she looked at me.

"Harry, right?"

"Yeah. Harry."

"I like him. He's a true gentleman."

"You're not even close. I think he's a jerk." I answered, frowning, and closing the door so I could go to the other side of the car and give her a goodbye kiss.

"An educated jerk? You're off your mind."

"Did you see how he questioned our friendship while almost dying with laughter?"

"You're exaggerating, Lou. He had the most innocent look!" She said, gesturing how 'adorable' he looked with her hands. "He was like 'oh Louis is such a serious boy oh god oh god I'm freaking out I guess he hates me.' In my opinion, he was pleased to hear that you said you two were friends."

That makes more sense. But it was time to see if that was true, based on his reactions at school. Still, I had no idea why I worried so much about him. I even had Niall and... Danielle. At least they're not popular and I am aware that they like me, so I don't mind. Their world was based on tranquility and peace while Harry's was a tornado covered with a blanket.


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are you so late?" Niall asked me, while I was accommodating myself in the uncomfortable school chair. He basically was whispering, but he seemed very anxious about the situation. His eyes were wide open and were staring at me, and I could almost see how detailed they were without even trying to.

"My mum tried to do her makeup, but failed and when I tried to make her hurry up, we found Harry Styles also late and so we decided to pick him up as well." I said, taking my heavy binder out of my backpack so I could start working.

When I saw him again, he was absolutely stunned and perplexed as if I had said I had an encounter with a supernatural being. The blonde boy looked down and sighed, running one of his hands through the blonde mess of his hair.

"Harry Styles? I never thought you would get to be friends with him. I mean, you two are pretty artistic and stuff, but that fast? Nope, never expected it." He muttered, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Neither did I, yet I have Arts and Science with him, and I'm next to him in both of them. But honestly, I wouldn't categorize us as friends." I stated, looking at the board and getting a pencil.

"Harry Styles?" He questioned, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a period of time that, for me, was quite long. His cheeks suddenly turned red, and he opened his eyes once again, revealing his marvelous orbs; they were like a river after a storm. "Woah, _mate._ That was a nice catch."

"Nice catch?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, the blonde boy later patted my shoulder carefully.

"Well," he did a slight gesture with his head, moving it quickly to one side to keep his hair away from his face, "Harry is nice and all, but his only true friends are from his squad _._ You know what I mean? He's friends with Ed and all of them, but you were able to... Practically be friends with him?"

"I'm not sure we're friends, Niall. We just talk and I helped him get to school not _that_ late. I'm not a moron. I can make friends and I can be his friend." I kindly said, raising a finger as a sign that meant that I hadn't finished speaking when I saw that he was about to open his mouth. In fact, I truly was a moron sometimes and I was not very good at starting conversations and making friends, but of course I wasn't going to allow that coming from him. "And he's not a God. Anyone can be his friend, even you!"

"Me? I don't think so. He's too... Not my type. He's more like you."

"More like me?" I scoffed, and told him that what he said wasn't true at all, or at least I wasn't able to prove it because it was too early. Our supposed friendship only had a day, just like Niall and I's. Things like that made me anxious, and made me realize that reality is like a very sharp dagger that threatens you to stab you if you're not mature enough to confront it.

"Yes, Louis. Believe me, he's different." He explained, furrowing his brow.

"Is he?" I sarcastically responded, rolling my eyes. "Is he different because he's popular?"

"I don't know, Louis. I don't know. He has a different vibe, or something. The last time I felt something similar to what he makes me feel, was yesterday, when I saw you for the first time."

I sighed, turning my head to face him once again. Did we really have the same _vibe?_ I was pretty sure Harry thought I was some sort of nerd or something like that, even though I wasn't not. I actually didn't  even try in class, it was not my fault to have straight a's the whole time. He was nice with everyone, so I tried not to pay attention to how he behaved towards me. Besides, he was kind of a jerk. I wasn't quite sure why but I was eager to discover some reasons that I could use in order to prove my point. Again, the same vibe?

"The same _vibe?_ What do you mean by that?"

"Perhaps it is just the way you both are, different, yet the same."

Ha! I was about to scoff with everlasting laughter. I hit the table with a hand and almost shouted, "the same?" There was no way we were the same or even alike. How did Niall even know that? This was worse than a discussion between two emotional girls on their period.

"Louis, I don't care if you don't believe me. I don't care. Find it out for yourself." He said, furrowing his blonde brows. His hair was almost covering his entire forehead, so he did a movement with his head to put it back where it belonged. "It doesn't even matter."

It didn't.

•••

At lunch, I had no idea who I could sit with. The cafeteria was full of noisy people and an indistinctive background noise that everyone eventually ignored. Nobody was paying attention to anyone else but themselves and their friends, because it was a social moment where all kinds of gossips run on everyone's mouth.

With hunger and my lunch bag in one hand, I saw an empty spot next to a guy that is in my math class, who seemed friendly since the day I first met him—yesterday. Of course, it really didn't matter to me, because I wasn't even going to try to talk to him.

Niall was in another table with another guy who wasn't me, and I wondered if he was mad at me just because I didn't believe his untrue and unsupported argument. I always went with the evidence. He was laughing so hard, he had to stop eating for a long time until he was able to take a bunch of his potato chips again. On the other side of the large and absolutely crowded area, Harry was eating his food, which by the way looked very healthy; I didn't know what it was but it looked very green, and he was sitting next to the Wonder Squad and a wide group of girls that were listening to the story he was telling as if it was the best news in the world. They were playing with his hair and giggling every time he said something, and his friends were laughing and slamming their strong hands on the table violently. Before I could react, he caught me staring and he waved at me. I replied with a fake smile and kept eating the Mac & cheese my mom had packed me earlier in the morning.

However, I found the curly boy walking towards me. He sat down in front of me.

"Louis, I really appreciate what you and your mom did today, in the morning. If it weren't for you,  I would have never arrived. My mom would have kicked my ass, she hates it when I'm late." He smiled and reached my shoulder, which was on the other side of the table, and patted it carefully before returning his long arm where it was before.

"It wasn't a problem, really. We didn't mind. Helping is... Good. Usually. That's what friends are for." I answered, a fake smile on my face.

He smiled and slowly closed his eyes and leaned the head forward, in a sign of gratitude, and then he left. When he arrived to his place once again, he started speaking happily.

I didn't mind about what he was doing, so I started mentally sketching the windows of the cafeteria for my invisible museum in my mind.

_The corners, the light entering through it and looking as beautiful and magical as a scene from the bible..._

Several minutes after that, I was suddenly interrupted by a tall, thin girl with designer clothes. Her hair was really dark and straight, and her hazel eyes laid over me. Her intimidating expression made her look angry, or even frustrated, so I raised my eyebrows meaning, 'what do you want and why are you here?'

He sat down right next to me, with her face really close to mine. I could see her veins red from anger, that we're bringing the blood to her face.

"I don't know you, and I really don't care who you are. Believe me, Harry does not care about you either, but the fact that you're being 'all nice and friendly' with him is bothering me. I can see everything It's been two days and you desire him and his friendship. Who do you think you are? He's told me absolutely everything. Stay away from my boy. I don't know if you're just playing, but I won't be playing your 'friendly' or 'homo' games. Stay away from him!" She shouted on my face, and at the end, when she was standing up again, she narrowed her eyes, as if she was waiting for a reply.

I stood up as well, and I did not care about the fact that she was about an foot taller than I was. Who the fuck did _she_ think she was? I furrowed my eyebrows as I felt blood rushing through my body, my heart beating faster and my breath quicker. ' _Homo game'?_ I wasn't even gay, I just admired Harry for being who he was. "Now, tell me, who the fuck do _you_ think you are?"

"I am Kendall Jenner, his _girlfriend._ "

I laughed as hard as I could, and she looked at me horrified. I had no idea that he had a girlfriend, I had no clue he told her about everything and I was clueless about him not liking me as a friend. Despite everything she said, I was sure he didn't assume I was homosexual. I could feel it. "And I'm Louis Tomlinson, his _friend._ " I gasped in a fake way.

"Not anymore." She scoffed, crossing her arms and making the 'oh-god-you're-so-lame-I-wanna-punch-you-in-the-balls' look.

"Keep wishing."  I said, immediately raising her bad temper.

"If you don't listen to me, I'll make you suffer. You're a bad influence, no matter what you want. It's been 2 days and you're already driving me insane. This is a warning. You approach him once again, you suffer. Harry doesn't know anything, but I don't want any nerd or homosexual person next to him."

"I am _not_ gay." I stomped my foot on the floor.

"Hah, we'll see." She chuckled evilly, leaving me standing up alone thinking. Everything I cared about is that she said Harry didn't like me, that I was acting too homo, that I was... Lame? 2 days and I already had a bad reputation... But  Harry... He had a girlfriend and he didn't like me. Woah. I was a fool. How could I have expected something better from him? After all, being eager about finding out that someone is a jerk isn't satisfying once you find out he actually is one. With you. I was truly broken. Besides, what made her think I was homosexual? She didn't even know me at all. She had no idea who I was, she didn't know anything. I almost needed to hold my heart, I was afraid it was about to fly or break. Who the fuck did she think she was? I tried convincing myself that everything was a lie, that I needed evidence... There are some things you just can't explain.

I thought he was different.

I thought he thought I was nice.

I thought...


	9. Chapter 9

Change needed to happen, of course.

 _"It_ _takes many good deeds to build a good reputation, and only one bad one to lose it."_

_-Benjamin Franklin_

I was definitely not a... homo. Indeed, I was not going to let Harry ruin my reputation.

The bell rung and I was angrier than ever, my mouth was uncontrollably whispering bad words, which completely surprised me when I realized that the 'F' word works as an adjective, adverb, noun, and even more. It can even make a whole sentence!

When I sat down in art class with my sketchbook, the acrylics and the brushes, I did my best to ignore Harry, wherever he was. My brushstrokes were full of rage, and suddenly, the paper became troubled waters, and I found myself drowning in it. Each brushstroke calmed me down even more. Even more. Even more. That was the case, until I could no longer listen to anyone else but me and my thoughts. Me and the infuriated river.

That happened to me a lot. Finding myself lost in the depths of my mind due to my temporal fierce of the moment. When I was little, mum embraced me and sang to me, in order to make my madness go away. In fact, it always worked. Mother Nature whispering soft songs into the earth, and the river calming down; everything back to normal.

But not anymore.

It was up to me to find the inner peace once again, but I never forgot the key: love. Love is what kept me happy. Loving everyone. Every leaf. Every ray of sun...

"Hello Louis, if you don't mind..." I heard someone say over my thoughts, with an extremely sensual voice that immediately made me look at the person. "I'll sit right next to you."

Indeed, it was Danielle, once again. Her hair was as free as the day before, lying untied on her chest and her back. This time, she had a v-necked and tight red shirt that was... Relatively low, as well as a black skirt that went perfectly with her shirt. An extremely coordinated outfit, I noticed.

"Oh, no." I chuckled, nervously taking all of my possessions that were all over the table so she could have some space to work. "It's perfectly alright. I don't care if you sit here."

"Good, because I was doing it anyways." She said, avoiding eye contact with me and opening her sketchbook. Her works were neat and extremely colorful. Most of them were realistic lips with lipstick, or nails with nail polish or eyes with extremely long eyelashes and eyebrows " _on fleek_ ". High heels, fashionable dresses and ever hairstyles. In my opinion, the combination of all those colors, shapes and pencil traces perfectly reflected her personality.

As soon as she saw my Starry Night, she deeply stared into it. A curve formed at the corner of her lips, indicating a smile that I was probably never going to forget. It was too precious, like her.

"It's truly amazing, Louis. Did you do it?" She asked, her finger pointing my painting while her whole arm was in a really feminine position, which allowed me to imagine thousands of sculptures with that pose. I nodded, joyous, millions of colours leaving my chest, splashing every corner of my personality, making a rainbow on my soul and reflecting my happiness on my face.

"Yes, I am currently working on it. I'm glad you like it." I mentioned, not forgetting that I felt obliged to compliment her and/or her masterpieces as well. "Actually, I consider your drawings utterly pleasing. They are very... Very nice. I like that."

I tried my best to make her feel as well as she did with me.

She smiled, blushed and moved her hair with one of her extremely fragile hands. "Well," she started, but was suddenly interrupted by a giggle, "thank you so much!"

I smiled at her, while she laughed nervously for herself, as I saw Harry sitting with other people, in another table. He was facing me, my side of the table, and he was able to notice that I was looking at him, therefore I quit staring. I couldn't see the facial expression he made, but I was sort of glad. What if he furrowed his brows? I was aware that I met him a day ago, yet I knew, for certain, he wasn't naturally serious.

What if he thought I was a _homo?_

In fact, I couldn't leave the things how they were. Something had to be done. By then, the one who was angry and furrowing his eyebrows was me. Somehow, Danielle managed to notice and slightly tilted her head to one side, questioning me and my behaviour.

"Is everything alright, Louis?" The pretty girl asked me, touching my hand as soft as she could in order to calm me down.

"Uhh... Yes. I just remembered something that made me feel angry. I'm sorry about that."

"No, you're fine. That happens sometimes." Danielle looked down. If there was something I learned by living with thousands of women, is that when they look down and finish their sentences by almost whispering the words, that has a "second meaning", which signifies that they want something else. Sort of. Perhaps that was the indicator that that was my 'moment to shine' (or die).

"Danielle?"

She looked at me, the veils of her eyes removing from her dark orbs, revealing curiosity and hope. "Yes?"

"I don't know you very well, but I maybe thought that I could invite you to eat something... Maybe today..."

The girl blushed even more than before and she wasn't looking at me anymore. Perhaps she was just thinking about it.

"Yeah! Sure! I just met you... But I think you're a nice guy. I'm following my gut. Today at seven? I know it sounds so weird..."

"It's weird for me as well, Danielle. No worries. So... Yeah, I guess."

We exchanged phone numbers so I could know when and where to pick her up. I was perfectly aware that what I was suggesting was _way_ too soon, but I know that I could make her like me, if she didn't  already. Danielle was sweet, cute, loving, and fairly good in arts, so, what could possibly go wrong?

However, I felt like I needed to apologize just in case it was a little awkward for me to ask pretty soon.

"I'm sorry, it's very soon. I... Know. It's perfectly okay if you do not want to go. I understand. I've known you for a day or two, but maybe we could get to know each other better, isn't it?"

"Oh, Louis," she smiled and closed her eyes, carefully reaching for my shoulder with her hand, "you're very sweet. In fact, I think the same. It's never too early to make a new friend. And we have almost no homework in the first weeks so, yeah. I'm not busy tonight. I think I can spend it with such an adorable guy like you."

Oh my Lord. Sweet Jesus. For god's sake! Who was this girl and why was she making me feel this way?

And Harry. Oh my lord. Sweet Jesus. For God's sake! Who was this boy and why was he making me feel this way if he didn't even care about me and I potentially didn't even care about him too?

I was a walking paradox.

At least I was getting to hang out with the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life.  
I was extremely lucky. If they only knew I was the least homosexual person in like, the world... One day, I wished, they will see me and Danielle in a committed relationship. They'll  be jealous, because I "loved a girl, and she loved me back."

I responded with a muted chuckle, and, for the rest of the class I continued staring at The Starry Night, as it stared back at me, until I could no longer separate what real life and the painting were. It only took me a moment to realize that the painting had a soul as well. A mixture of kind colours floating around, an indescribable colourful masterpiece.

And we were sharing it.


	10. Chapter 10

Liam, of course, was my best friend. He always made me laugh, and I was utterly happy when I was around him. We experienced all sorts of emotions together, and helped each other get through them. We confided all of our most intimate secrets on each other, because what really mattered, for us, was the presence of each other. We were together, supporting ourselves. Loving ourselves. Therefore, some kind of curiosity was 'required' to exist in Liam regarding my change; what I was passing through. Indeed, he had it. He was so anxious to talk to me when I skyped him the day I invited Danielle to hang out. That was the first time, in almost a month that I had been in the new country, that my emotional roller coaster went back to normal. He made me feel myself again.

"Louis, my Lou, _Lucho,_ Lewis, how have you been? How are you? Are you okay? Is everything just like in the movies? Are American girls hot?" Liam asked me excitedly through the screen, practically shouting. His smile was wide enough to see his pearly white teeth from side to side. For me, he looked like a happy puppy. In addition, he had a baby blue polo shirt that made him look even more adorable than he was.

I sighed in relief, and chuckled joyfully. He was still Liam, the same guy, _my_ Liam. "First of all, hello, Liam."

He laughed very hard, interrupting me. After that, he blushed, making a very _oh-my-god-I-didn't-say-hi-he's-gonna-kill-me-I'm-the-worst_ face.

"I'm sorry," he giggled, raising his shoulders, "hello Louis." He added, and waved with one of his huge hands.

"Hey Liam, I'm fine. How are you?" I responded, smirking. He just moved his hand slowly and showed his thumb; international sign of <<I'm okay>>, as well as... A Greek sign for male virility.

"Okay, answering your questions... I have been just fine... Sort of. Yeah. I am fine, thanks. Things are like, way different in here. Not much, you know, but something is something. Things are sort of like in the movies, my gosh, Liam you live in Britain, they also make movies there. Are things in Britain just like in the movies?"

He suddenly looked down, as if I had hurt his feelings. He meticulously placed one hand on top of his other elbow, expressing a slight unconformity caused my my previous comment.

"Sorry. Anyways, yeah, some of the girls are pretty cute. Not all, but you know, there are girls who... Woah." I opened my face and opened my hands, attempting to represent an explosion. "Stunningly beautiful."

"Oooh," My best friend said, imitating a sensual voice, in a very high pitch, mocking me.

Oh no, here comes _the_ question.

"Now, tell me, Lou. Do you have a girlfriend?" He winked.

"No, Liam." Muttered, with a smile on my face. He approached to the computer, making his face appear bigger and sort of distorted on my screen. He was basically staring into my soul. Liam knew I was lying, even though I actually wasn't.

"There's a girl."

"She's not my girlfriend." He raised his eyebrows, questioning my statement. I sighed. "Yet. I'm going out with her today."

He clapped his hands excitedly, raising his eyebrows and closing his eyes in joy. My friend started making weird and high-pitched sounds in happiness.

He winked at me and slammed his hands on the table, just like an interviewer with a prisoner. "Who's this girl? What's her name? Do you even have her number?"

"Well," I started, scratching my neck nervously. "She is very pretty, she has dark eyes, I think dark green, I can't remember very well. I got lost in her eyes a couple of times... Oh Liam. They're a maze without exit. Once you enter, you get lost and aren't able to stop looking. They're beautiful. Also, her lips... So kissable. I mean, she's perfect. God was trying to make art, Liam. I'm entirely grateful. She is a modern version of Botticelli's Venus! Her name is Danielle, Danielle Campbell..." I stopped to take a breath, since I was so excited I was speaking extremely fast. Liam opened his eyes in excitement, and I inhaled some air because I was aware that what I was about to say was about to be long. "...She's so pretty. We have a couple of classes together, including art. She's amazing. In that class we exchanged numbers, and-"

"Wait, so... You have her number and you're taking her out today? Have you texted her?"

"Umm..." I mumbled, rubbing my chin with my thumb "No. Should I?"

"What the frick frack dinglingy dang do you think you're doing, Louis?" He smashed his hands against the wooden table that he was using for his computer, aggressively approaching the camera. "How are you going to know where to go, where she lives and at what time you're picking her up? You moron!" He shouted, immediately apologizing for this stress.

"So... Should I..." I reached my pocket and took out my phone, with its green phone case, and showed it to my friend, who simply nodded.

"So, how should I start?" I asked, unlocking my phone with my thin fingers.

He closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, thinking about the possible choices for talking to Danielle. In fact, I felt extremely nervous, for I had never talked to a girl in that way, unlike Liam, who has Sophia, his girlfriend.

"Start by greeting her simply and being direct. We don't want her to know anything about your feelings for now, right?"

I nodded, typing what he was saying on my iPhone. I considered adding emojis, but I realized they clearly weren't for the occasion.

It was already 5 pm, so... I thought I could pick her up at 7. All of the situation made me nervous, and made anxiety rise in me.

**_[To: Danielle]_ ** _Hello Danielle, can I pick you up at 7 pm? By the way, where do you live? Oh, and also... Where do you want to go?_

_"_ Is it good, mate?" I asked, concerned and almost biting my nails. He shrugged, and moved his hand to rest his head on it.

"Yeah, I assume... Good luck! Oh my Gosh, this is absolutely exciting! What if this girl is your next wife? What if you get to have kids with her and you live happily ever after? I don't know her, but she must be very special if you talk the way you did about her. You guys would be the 3rd perfect couple. The first being me and Sophia, of course and the second one, Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, but... You know what I mean. Some people at school are doing these weird stuff that pretty much includes wanting two people together and mashing up their names; it's called a _ship,_ or a _ship name._ Lou...nielle. Lounielle! You two would be lounielle. I know it's stupid but I ship you." He shouted and started laughing, which just made me roll my eyes. Everything I wanted to have with her was, for now, a very strong friendship. Id met her in a very short period of time. He noticed my unconformity. "Do you have any other friends?" The boy inquired, trying to make up the stupidity he just said, making me doubt whether I should tell him about Niall and Harry. After a few seconds, I ought to say no, and reserve that for later. My anxiety levels were already as high as they could be due to Danielle's situation, I wasn't able to worry about 2 more people.

Gosh. Who knew having so many friends was so hard?

"Well, whenever you get more, just talk to me. I'll do that with you as well." He chuckled, winking at me. "Also, Louis, I'll say bye now because you probably need time to get ready. Text me and tell me how things are going."

"Bye, Liam. Thank you!" I said, closing my laptop and checking my phone for the fifth time in less than a minute. Still, my colourful background was still staring at me, which by the way was a picture of the clouds I took a couple of months ago.

 _Bzzz!_ Oh, finally! I crossed my legs, wiped my face with my shirt, and opened the text.

**_[From: Danielle]_ ** _Hey Louis! <3 Sure! 7 will be fine; I suggest we go to the park. It's really pretty, and there are lots of restaurants surrounding it. I live on 186 Glenhawk street, house 103. It's bright blue. See you! :-)_

Oh, alright! That was pretty easy. I sighed in relief, and went to my room in order to change my clothes to an adidas sweatshirt and pants. I combed my hair, applied cologne... I did my best in order to look good. For a moment, I stopped and wondered if I was doing the right thing, but I shook my head and continued doing what I was working on before.

In fact, I was pretty amused and nervous at the same time. It was the first time I actually invited someone to do something with me, not intending the actual development of friendship, but something deeper, and more complex at the time.

I noticed my smartphone buzzed once again. It caught my attention, so I took it from my new and smooth desk and read the following:

**_[From: Liam Payne in the ass]_ ** _Wish you luck, bro!_   
**_[To: Liam Payne in the ass]_ ** _Thanks, mate._

The sole thought of him being by my side, supporting me, made me smile. He made me know I was definitely not alone. And I appreciated it.

I was aware that our friendship was going to last as long as we wanted.

And I wasn't going to leave his side; I was going to keep being next to him

for as long as he wanted me to.

Happily, I took my wallet, and my house's keys. I reunited all of my self esteem and I left, like a wild animal in its natural habitat.

Chasing love.


	11. Chapter 11

The smell of the ethereal place reminded me of when I was a child, and I used to walk next to my sisters and my mother when they desired to have some fresh air. The green and enormous trees were surrounding practically everything. The minimalistic shops were colorful and brought the smell of their food almost everywhere. It was the perfect place. Along with the perfect girl.

Danielle, who greeted me with a tight hug and a beautiful smile, was introducing me to the place. Meanwhile, my mind was thinking what a fool I was; she looked like the prettiest girl in the entire universe, and my clothes made me look as if I didn't even care about anything. She was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt that partially revealed her delicate shoulders. In addition, the necklace she was wearing perfectly matched with the colour of her marvelous eyes.

"Oh, Louis, thank you for inviting me." Her hand slowly caressed my shoulder. "It's the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me."

Her orbs revealed kindness.

Trust.

Sincerity.

"Danielle, it's, it's a pleasure." I placed my hands on my chest and smiled. "I really appreciate that you actually came. I never thought-"

"I'd never say no to you, Louis."

I tried to prevent blood to run through my cheeks, yet it was inevitable.

Suddenly, she hold my hand and pointed a small, baby blue shop located in the far left corner of the plaza. "Let's go there! I _adore_ that place."

I adore _you_ , I thought.

We went there together, and it somehow smelled like happiness and adoration. The beautiful girl ordered a vanilla ice cream while I ordered the usual: chocolate ice cream. She happily led me to a vintage table outside the place, where we sat down and started a new conversation.

"You're really nice." I said, licking my ice cream while watching her face. Her eyes were like the universe; each detail formed part of a constellation. Each detail played an imperative part of her beauty.

She looked back at me and I noticed how her curled, forming a beautiful smile.

"What makes you think you're not?"

"Well..." I replied, thinking. After a while, I realized that didn't necessarily need to have an answer, so I simply giggled stupidly.

"You're different. I don't know, there's something about you that calls my attention, since the beginning."

"My accent, maybe."

That made her laugh.

And my entire universe shook.

We continued our entertaining conversation with information about ourselves and flirtatious comments about most of the things we said, until we were interrupted by the beep of my phone.

When I took it out of my warm back pocket, I saw that it was a message from Liam. Meanwhile, Danielle was holding her face with one hand. When she saw that I was about to reply, she sighed.

What a _perfect_ moment for a text message. Wonderful.

**_[From: Liam Payne in the ass:]_ ** _Louis! How are you?_

**_[To: Liam Payne in the ass:]_ ** _I can't talk ATM, I'm with her! Everything's going fine, but we are just talking._

**_[from: Liam Payne in the ass]_ ** _Let her know. Let her know everything._

I turned it off, and faced her. Her eyes were wandering around the place, lost in her own unique universe of thoughts.

"Sorry about that, it was just a friend." I said, rolling my eyes dramatically.

She raised her brows and closed her eyes, revealing perfectly coloured eyelids. "No, you're fine." She chuckled, "A friend? Do I know him?"

"No, you don't, but he is nice. He's from England, his name is Liam. I'm pretty sure he would love meeting you, because... You are very... Special."

And when I said that, her orbs appeared to grow bigger and consume my entire soul out of happiness and joy and wanted to hug her and kiss her and tell her everything I thought about her.

"Louis, I..."

Suddenly, her face took a horrified look as she stared at someone else.

"Lou, uhh... I must leave now. No time to explain, but you can come with me, uhh..."

The girl took my hand in a rush, and ran away. I started sweating out of nervousness and anxiety since I didn't know what happened in the last minutes. She led me to another shop, far away from where we previously were. _Subway._

Panting, she hugged me and started apologizing for everything.

"Danielle, what happened? Why did you do that?" I asked her, my voice sounded really high pitched as a result of us running faster than a professional sprinter.

Danielle, who was red as a tomato (yet tried to hide it with her hands on her cheeks), ran her fingers through my hair and said, "I'm sorry, it's a long story. I shouldn't have done that. I... My ex boyfriend, Asher, he... I finally got rid of him and I don't want him to see me again. You do not know the terrible things he has done to me and I don't want that to happen again."

_Another piece of the puzzle._

_Tell her everything._

"You are safe with me now. You have nothing to worry about."

And we hugged, while two different galaxies collapsed together forming a bigger one.

Later, we ordered some sandwiches after we finished our ice creams, and we kept talking like before. Since the beginning, I was perfectly able to look into her eyes and see the sincerity in them; see how she could spend the whole night confiding her darkest secrets to me. But at that moment, I thought I could see something else. Ugh, gosh, I honestly hate repeating the same thing over and over. Very overwhelming. I rolled my eyes at myself.

2 hours later, after drinking soda and watching a terrible horror movie that neither of us liked (it was fun because we kept criticizing it until the movie theater guy told us to shut up), we found ourselves in front of Danielle's house smiling at each other. She quietly placed her hand on my chest while I looked at her and her beauty was like a portrait of life itself.

"This was a great night, wasn't it?" She told me, making me sigh in relief. I was not so sure whether it was a total mess or it had been perfect, yet I decided that it was perfectly okay just to _go with it._

I nodded, and my fingers instantly moved in order to caress her beautiful and really soft hair. She seemed to enjoy my company, and I, indeed, liked hers too.

I wanted to touch all of her face softly, I wanted to draw it, paint it, sculpt it and represent the art she was. Very pleasantly aesthetic.

We kept saying goodbye, and I left once she entered her house.

No one was able to take the smile off my face.

Except...

_Bzz... Bzzz..._

A new text message from an unknown number?

 **[Unknown number]** _Ugh, still so gAYYYY_

And in that precise moment, my smile shattered and my soul wanted to leave. _All of a sudden, I felt really tired. Like the world had drained me for everything that I had._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you liked it so far?


	12. Chapter 5

"Woah, you're doing a good job with that painting right there." He said, and I turned my head back to the artwork, taking a bit of white paint with the brush. For some reason, I felt like I didn't have to pay attention to him, I felt like it was a _need,_ not to do that, so I just smiled.

As I kept moving my wrist softly all across the paper, I realized that Harry was not paying attention to me at all. Instead, he was with his gigantic —and by that I mean bigger than _mine_ — hands behind his head, doing something with his soft, brown hair. Observing what he was doing, I saw a black hairband around his wrist, which was being pulled through his hand and then to his hair with his finders. I later realized he was... Putting his hair up into a messy bun? That was, in fact, quite amazing. His bun was even better than any other girl's, woah. I kept my eyes on him for a long time, just thinking. Thinking. Thinking. I used to think long hair was meant to be for girls, but whatever. This guy seems to break all kinds of gender-roles. I mean, a long-haired guy with a flowered shirt, black and super-extra tight jeans, along with some brown-ish boots. And he still looks like a boy. Like a _man._ Even with his natural pink lips. Oh, boy.

"Nice bun!" I told him, with all the courage I could find inside me in my hands, falling as if I was holding water. Oh, God, why did I even speak? _Louis, concentrate in the Starry Night!_

"Thank you, man. I really appreciate it. Like, seriously." He smiled at me, and it actually looked sincere. It looked like he _meant_ it. By then, I was able to feel the heat on my face. Nononononono was I... Blushing? Why did that always happen to me? No matter what was happening, something made me blush. I secretly hoped he hadn't noticed. "Yeah, like, some people tell me to cut my hair. I don't want to, I mean, it's okay what they think, and I like opinions and I enjoy knowing what people think, but no, I won't cut it."

He talked so slow, but I was getting lost in his lips.

He even had a very peculiar accent, actually.

"Yes, I like it. It's... Curly and amazing."  
I said, wishing not to sound lame or weird. My hands were still holding the brush and there was still wet paint on it. That reminded me of my work, once again, so I turned my head back to my artwork, once again.

"Thanks, mate. I like yours too! Oh by the way, nice suspenders." Harry mentioned and I felt like my head was about to get wings and start flying away from my body. Mate? Did he just say mate? Oh... _Very peculiar accent?_

"Thanks!" I just said. Enough questions and compliments for today. I didn't want to give a talkative impression, so I just kept painting. No more Harry, no more anything. Just me and my Van Gogh replica. Painting was a reflection of the soul, it's when the mind breaks free and creativity is all over the place. The art artists make is like a mirror showing who they really _are._ With every brushstroke, I kept wondering if I was creating art or if the art was creating me. Perhaps we were both into each other. Who knows? Some mysteries aren't meant to be solved.

• • •

Biology! WHOOO! The best class I've ever had so far, I guess. I must admit that I'm pretty good at it as well, without even trying. Makes me feel proud of myself.

I entered to the classroom and it was wonderfully cold, and it smelled very clean- cleaner than the other ones. It had huge windows that were as big as one of the walls, and it was very white. Some beakers were resting on top of the teacher's desk, as well as a computer, which I thought gave the environment a very interesting and intellectual look. The worst thing about being new and being in the first day of school was the place where you sit down in class. Sometimes you're rejected, sometimes you're surrounded by arseholed-morons or sometimes you even stay alone! Nobody should live that experience. In order to evade it, I figured it would be better if I sat down in a table in the back-right corner of the class, so if people wanted to sit next to me, I wouldn't deny. A very tall and beautiful green eyed girl with brown, wavy hair sat in front of me. She reminded me of Venus, a Botticelli painting. The girl didn't  looked at me, nor smiled or generally noticed me. Everyone was trying to sit with their friends; why did she sit next to me? That's when I realized there weren't any other places left, so people sat down next to me.

Frustrating, isn't it?

At least I wasn't being rejected.

The tardy bell rang a couple of minutes after the girl sat in front of me, and I assumed no one else was coming. There were still two spots at my table, one of them that I used to put my binder in. Later, the teacher came and introduced himself.

"Good afternoon, students. My name is Mr. Wallace, and I'll be your teacher this year. _Please,_ don't call me dude or friend or anything like that, because if you're a man, I'll call you with Mister and if you're a lady I'll call you with Miss. I'll call you with all the respect you deserve, so please treat me like that as well." He continued with the topics we would be working on this year, and every time he said something, he appeared to be bigger and bigger. Mr. Wallace was an amazingly huge white man with very light blue eyes (I would use a lot of white so I could reach that point in the blue scale) and no hair. In fact, I knew he wasn't bald, but he was also very blonde, which didn't help him at all. He looked nice, yet terrifying at the time.

"Mister Wallace! I have a pass!" Someone shouted, entering through the door as fast as I've never seen someone running. He sounded very worried, of course, and the teacher went his way in order to see the pass. He accepted it.

Later, I realized that the guy was familiar, it was... Oh, Harry! _Once again!_ I didn't know if I should feel worried or happy about that. Deep in my mind I was pretty sure I didn't care about him. However, when I saw him furrowing his brow and looking with his  green emeralds he had as eyes shining across the room, I realized he was looking for a spot. And my table was the one with the last 2 spots left. I was too late to change places when he sat next to me. I pulled my binder back next to me.

I didn't know if I was annoyed or I was amazed by him. I was very confused.

"Hey shortie!" The curly boy said (to me, I think).

Oh boy...


End file.
